Swap
by sorenalice
Summary: Written for Invader Johnny. A change in perspective leaves Danny and Desiree wishing for their lives back. The grass isn't always greener on the other side, as they say.
1. Chapter 1

**Swap**

_Okay, so the ideas and plot for this fic was given to my by __**Invader Johnny,**_ _an amazing person, one of my favorites, and yeah. Most of Danny's experiences are basically my own as a teenage girl, so I'm fairly certain of the realism of that part, but unfortunately I'm not a ghost fighting boy, so I don't know about that part. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and a thousand thanks to_ _**Invader Johnny.**_

Danny's head throbbed. Groaning he turned over onto his back and rubbed his head. What even happened last night?

He fought Skulker, flew around town, looking for anyone else, then went home, stitched himself up and then- nothing.

A complete blank.

Danny finally opened his eyes, wincing as he did.

Did he fall asleep on the floor or something?

As the world came into focus, Danny finally noticed something important.

He wasn't in his bedroom.

The ceiling was a sort of dark purple, arches with ornate with complex designs carved into them, reaching high overhead. Red velvet curtains draped around the windowless walls, adding color to the darkly colored room. A warm fire crackled in a corner, surrounded by luxurious looking cushions. The smell of incense overpowered the smell of the fire and wafted around the room.

'I've never been in this room before...' thought Danny, his mind still bogged down with sleep. He sat up, shaking his head and yawning.

What he saw in front of him made him pause.

Desiree was sitting in front of him, in very much the same position he was in. An ornate golden frame surrounded her, shining in the firelight.

Danny leapt back, trying to get away from his enemy. He stopped when Desiree did the very same thing.

The frame around her… was it? No.

Danny leaned to one side, his eyes widening when Desiree did the same, and widening more when her eyes grew wide with his.

"What…?" he asked himself aloud. He lifted a hand and waved at Desiree. Once again, she did the same thing.

Danny finally looked at his hand.

Green, smooth and perfectly manicured. Danny's eyes travelled down the rest of his arm. His eyes stopped when he reached his chest. His mind went blank. He was pretty sure he screamed.

Boobs.

-X-

Danny soared through the Ghost Zone, stuck in Desiree's body, making his way back to the Fenton Portal so he could find the _real_ Desiree, and get his own body back.

He hoped Desiree was in the human world, anyway.

Danny knew exactly where he was. Desiree's lair was close to the Far Frozen, which he was flying past.

Danny was stopped when a wall of thick ice rose in front of him. He couldn't just phase through it, he was in the Ghost Zone, and he couldn't turn human and walk through it that way- Desiree was full ghost.

He tried flying around the wall, but he was boxed in by the continually growing ice. Soon enough, it was a dome of ice, trapping him and leaving him with no option but to fly down.

And he did so, extremely confused and a little worried.

When he finally reached the bottom, one of the yetis from the Far Frozen was waiting for him, a smile on his face. Danny recognized the yeti as one of the ones he froze when he was practicing his ice powers. Danny couldn't remember exactly, but he was pretty sure the yeti's name was like, WindSheer or something.

The yeti was smiling at him, looking for all the world like a helpful local.

"Desiree, what are you doing around here?" Danny decided that he better keep in character.

"Oh, you know, just passing through. I actually have somewhere to be, so if you could-" Danny made a vague sweeping gesture with his hands, smiling. The yeti only smiled and chuckled.

"My name is Boreal, it's lovely to meet a ghost so lovely as you." Danny felt awkward. This ghost he'd never even met was flirting with him and ogling his chest, well it wasn't _his_ chest, but at the moment it was.

"Nice to meet you too, now could you-?" Danny smiled at the yeti, but was cut off.

"My place isn't all that far from here, actually. You could come over if you wanted." Boreal smiled at Danny again, sharp teeth shining through the bushy white fur on his face. Boreal took a few steps forward and grabbed Danny's arm at the wrist, pulling him forward.

Danny was officially uncomfortable. He started tugging his wrist out of Boreal's grip and backing away.

Cracking echoed through the dome, splitting it halfway through. A furious looking yeti rushed through, red eyes glowing in the wintry light.

"Algid, w-what're you doing here?" Boreal stuttered out, his face warped into a look of shock and alarm. He released Danny, who stumbled back into the wall of the dome.

"I'm catching you with this slut. What else? Honestly, Boreal, you think you and your girlfriend can hide from your _wife?_" Boreal looked at me and shook his head.

"No, sweetie, she came on to _me!_ I never- I love _you_!"

Danny stared at the yeti, an incredulous look on his face.

"Look, lady, your husband-" Danny started.

"No, Desiree, I know about your reputation. You shut up about my husband. In fact, _I wish _you would shut up about him.

Danny felt a rush of power flood through his veins, snapping his jaw shut. 'Well fine' he thought. 'If she wants to keep that creep as her husband she can go ahead.' Danny flew up through the crack in the dome and continued on his way to the Portal, hoping he wouldn't see anyone else during his trip.

Unfortunately, Danny had to dodge three more perverts, and listen to at least ten other people call him either a slut, a whore, or tell him to join them in bed.

'If this is what Desiree has to deal with, no wonder she wants to get out of here all the time.'

And with that he flew on, weaving through the Ghost Zone and making his way towards the Fenton Portal.

He was nearly there when he felt the same rush of power as before, pulsing through his veins and making his dainty hands glow a warm pink.

The door to a nearby lair slammed open and a ghost with angry red, festering boils covering his face screamed.

"Desiree, this is not what I meant! Undo this now!" Danny stared at him.

"I-I didn't-"

"C'mon Desiree, I don't have all day!"

"J-just give me a sec…" Danny watched his hands, trying to make them light up again, to summon the energy that could undo whatever wish the ghost and asked for, but nothing came. His hands stayed green, not even flickering. Did Desiree have no control whatsoever over her own powers?

He nervously looked up at the ghost and stammered out "I-it will be undone in a day!" and flew off at top speed.

Finally, he reached the Fenton Portal. He soared through the pulsing green doorway and into the Human Realm, the smell of burnt ectoplasm and sweet fudge tingling his nostrils.

He glanced over at the clock on the wall of the lab, red numbers shining in the dim shadows. 7:08 am. He wouldn't be up for school yet.

He flew up, sliding through floors and ceilings, into his bedroom, where his body was sleeping soundly. He put a hand on his body's shoulder and shook, rousing it? him? from sleep.

Groaning, his body opened his? eyes and blinked up at him. His eyes widened for a moment, before a smirk grew on his face.

**"****Well well, look what the cat dragged in. Are you enjoying your wish, Phantom?"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, sorry this took a while to get up. I got swamped and didn't have much time to write this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a great day._

"What wish, Desiree? What have you done?"

She smirked at him, stretching out like a cat. "I believe it went something like 'I wish I could have one day, just one, to get a break from all this hero stuff…' or something along those lines. Either way, you're not a hero anymore, but it'll only last for a day. You made sure of that."

"So at the end of today, I'm gonna go to sleep, and when I wake up, I'll be in my own body?"

"Most likely."

"Most likely?! Desiree-!" she cut him off with a flourishing hand, rolling her eyes.

"Relax, Phantom. I'm just messing with you."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just wait around until I'm back in my body?"

"You wanted a vacation, Phantom. Take one. Just go in the Ghost Zone, relax. Have some fun, if you can."

"What are you going to do then?"  
"I was just gonna take the day off too. I-"

"Oh, no no no no no. You can't take the day off. No. You have to fight all the ghosts that pop up. All of them. No slacking off."  
"Why?"  
"Because," he sighed ", it's my job, and this is your fault, so you have to do it."

Desiree huffed "Fine. Is there anything else I 'have' to do?"

Danny thought a moment before his eyes widened and his lips parted in worry. "I have a test today. In school. It's a biology test. You have to take it, it's 70 points."

"Wha- I'm not someone you can manipulate into doing your school work for you!"

"I'm not manipu- Desiree! You're in my body, and I have to take that test. My grades are low enough as it is, if I don't get at least an A on this test, I may as well drop out!"

"You shouldn't have let your grades get so low, then. It's not my problem. I'm not going to school for you." She crossed her arms and looked away. Danny gritted his teeth and snorted.

"Fine, then you can deal with my ghost hunter parents when the school calls and asks why I'm not there." This gave Desiree pause.

"Your parents are ghost hunters?"  
"Where do you think I get half of the weapons I use? My human name is Danny Fenton. I thought this was common knowledge."  
"I-I'm not exactly in the loop. But the Fentons? You're a Fenton?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Nothing, I've just- I've run into your family before. A long time ago. They discovered blood blossoms."

Danny shivered at the mention of the flowers. "Yeah. Blood blossoms."

"You've run into them before? I thought they were almost extinct."

"There was an incident.. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're me now, at least for today, and you need to act like me. Nobody but my friends and sister know I'm half ghost. So, don't tell anyone. If there's a ghost at school, just pretend like you're going to the bathroom. Don't forget the thermos, and if a human tries to push you around, let them."

Desiree was aghast. "I'm expected to act defenseless?"

"Yes, Desiree. If I all of a sudden get tough, then people are going to get suspicious, and suspicious people investigate, and when people investigate, secrets are found out. I don't want to spend the rest of my life like some government lab rat, thank you very much."

"Fine. No retaliation."

"You can use sarcasm though. If it makes you feel better. Just sass them out." he smirked at Desiree's still appalled expression.

"Well, you have fun here. I'm gonna go relax. Remember, don't hurt any humans, catch all the ghosts, keep the secret, and ace that test. Mmkay?" Desiree nodded glumly, rolling her eyes as Danny flew into the basement and back into the Ghost Zone.

Desiree sat in Danny's room alone, her frustration slowly morphed itself into a cat-caught-the-canary smirk. She glanced over at the alarm clock on the night table, numbers glowing 7:20. She slid off the bed and straightened it out, fluffing the pillows and smoothing over wrinkles.

She turned to Danny's closet and rifled through the disorganized piles of clothes. Grimacing, she pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She quickly changed into them, trying hard not to look or touch anything sensitive. She looked at herself in the mirror, black hair, blue eyes, pale human skin. She reached inside her and felt the cold chill of an ice core buried deep. She closed her eyes and felt the core expand, forming a ring of ice, white and shining. It glowed with white energy and split over her body. Shivers tingled beneath her skin and before she knew it, she opened her eyes and saw white hair, green eyes, skin tanned by an electric burn. Legendary insignia emblazoned on her chest, black and white jumpsuit. Danny Phantom.

She smiled at her reflection and changed back into human form.

"Today's gonna be a great day."


End file.
